


Sonadow~High School Love

by Starlytes19



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Torture, Cussing, F/M, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlytes19/pseuds/Starlytes19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic turns out to be girl. When she goes to new school, she meets the school bully, Shadow. At first they don't get along, but as time goes on they begin to have feeling for each other. But the night of the big dance at Sonic's school, Sonic goes missing and it's up to Shadow to find her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog

It was a quiet and peaceful day on Mobius. Everyone went about their day with a care in the world.  
"Aaaaaaahhhhh YOU GOT TO BE JOKING !!!!!" someone yelled. It was Sonic being a loud mouth as always. He was getting a normal check up at the doctor's office and the doctor had some interesting.  
" So I have been a girl this whole time?" Sonic asked.  
"Yes and I wonder how you never knew you were a girl ?" the doctor asked.  
"Because I don't have a girl's figure !" Sonic snapped.  
"Well I have two ideas to solve your little problem," the doctor said  
"What are they?" Sonic asked  
"You can continue acting like a guy or I can give girl hormones and you except the gender you are." said the doctor. Sonic thought about and she chose the second one, cause everyone was going to find out sooner or later.  
"I'll take the girl hormones and except the gender I'm" Sonic said standing up.  
"Ok, let me go get the pills with the hormones" the doctor said leaving. The doctor came back with a small bag.  
"There are three bottles of pills in here. Take one pill at night after dinner." the doctor said handing the bag to Sonic.  
"Thanks doc" Sonic said as she left. When Sonic got home she put the bag on the counter and opened it. Sonic took out the bottles and took them to the bathroom. Since it was the evening, Sonic made dinner and then got ready for bed. Right before she went to bed, she took the pill like she was suppose to. Then Sonic went to bed and she fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Early the next morning Sonic woke up feeling weird. She walked past a mirror and notice something that was not there last night. She stared at her self for about five minutes. Sonic jumped a little when she heard a knock at the door. She walked down stairs to see who it was there. But when she open the door, all she found was a box with her name on it. She bent down to pick the box up and take it up stairs to her room. When she open it up she found a red tank top and a pair of black jeans. Once she put the clothes on she notice that she had more curves.  
"Not bad "Sonic said to her self. Sonic also noticed that her quills had gotten longer. So she pull her quills back into a ponytail. Sonic finished getting ready for her new school, since her old one was in pieces. She grabbed her bag and ran off towards school. Once Sonic got to school all of the boys stared at her as she walked pass them. She ignored it and walked over to Tails and Knuckles.  
"Hey guys" Sonic said.  
"Whoa, Sonic what happened to you?" Tails asked looking at Sonic.  
"Well apparently I was a girl this whole time" Sonic said.  
"You definitely make this look work, especially with that nice looking a**"Knuckles said staring at Sonic's butt. Sonic finally understood why none of the girls liked Knuckles. He was a complete pervert.  
"You are such a pervert!" Sonic snapped while punching Knuckles in the stomach.  
"So you want to fight, eh" Knuckles said with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

Knuckles began running at Sonic but he bumped into someone.  
"HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!!!" Knuckles yelled. The person Knuckles bumped into was Shadow, who was the toughest guy in school. Sonic knew if Knuckles fought him, he would end up in the hospital. Shadow turned towards Knuckles getting ready to fight.  
"Hey..." Sonic yelled at Shadow," this is my fight, so back off" With that said she ran around Shadow at blinding speed and hit Knuckles in the face. Then Knuckles came back and kicked Sonic in the stomach, sending her into the wall.  
"Grrr" Sonic growled pushing off the wall. She grabbed Knuckles' arm and spun around until she finally let go. Knuckles flew half way across the school yard. This girl stood up to me and she knows how to fight, Shadow though. Sonic stood there breathing heavily. Shadow walked up to her and grabbed her forearms, lifting her up.  
"Eeeep" Sonic was all she could say as he looked over her. Shadow put her down and she rubbed the spot on her arms were he grabbed her.  
"So what's your name?" Shadow asked.  
"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog" Sonic replied proudly.  
"RRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG"  
"Crap, got to go" Sonic said running off at high speed.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic ran to her class and knocked on the door.  
"Miss. Hedgehog you are late," the teacher said as he opened the door.  
"Sorry couldn't find the class room" Sonic replied as she walked in and the teacher closed the door.  
"Well since it is your first day, I'll let it slide. But don't let it happen again," the teacher said.  
"Yes sir" Sonic said sitting in her seat. The teacher continue to call roll. Sonic just sat there waiting for her name to be called. Then she felt like someone was watching her. After the teacher finished roll call she began the lesson. Then Sonic, again, had a feeling that someone was watching her.  
"RRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG"  
" Wait class, I need someone to show our new student around?" the teacher asked.  
"I'll do it" said a deep voice. Sonic turned around and saw Shadow walking toward her.  
"Thank you, Shadow" the teacher said. Sonic grabbed her bag and walked out with Shadow>  
"So why did you come to this school?" Shadow asked looking at Sonic.  
"Oh, my last school got destroyed" Sonic said looking forwards.  
"How!?" Shadow asked surprised and confused.  
"When I fought Eggman" Sonic said.  
" When did that happen?" Shadow asked as he stopped.  
"Uh, yesterday" Sonic said shrugging and stopping next to him.  
"Anyway, this is the gym and outside there is a sports field" Shadow said.  
"A sports field?" Sonic asked excitedly.  
"Yeah, would you like to see it?" Shadow asked.  
" Yes, please" Sonic begged.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic quietly followed Shadow outside. They walked behind the bleachers looking out for teachers. They were almost in the clear, when a teacher walked out of the building. Shadow grabbed Sonic around the waist and jumped up to top of the bleachers. Sonic felt the temperature rise in her cheeks when he grabbed her waist. Finally the teacher went back inside and they jumped down.  
"That was close one" Sonic said.  
"Yeah it was" Shadow said looking at Sonic  
"Hey, want to race?" Sonic asked  
"Your on" Shadow said running off to the track. Sonic giggled and ran after him. They took their place at the starting line.  
"On your mark....get set....GO!" Shadow yelled and they both took off. Shadow was ahead, so Sonic ran harder pulling ahead. Shadow was surprised by this and with that he turned on the jets on the bottom of his shoes. He pulled ahead of her by a lot.  
"HEY THAT'S CHEATING!" Sonic yelled. She started to run so fast that her feet became a blur and she caught up with him. Wow, how could she keep up with him even with air jets on. Not even a boy could keep up, even without the air jets on, Shadow thought. The finish line was coming up and they were neck and neck.  
"Ha, I win" Shadow said pointing Sonic.  
"No we tie" Sonic as she tackled him. They rolled around wrestling, but then they bumped into something.


	6. Chapter 6

They looked up and saw a teacher looking at them. Sonic immediately got off of Shadow and stood up dusting herself off.  
"Both of you will have dentition after school today" the teacher snapped. Shadow stood up next Sonic and they both nodded. The teacher turned and began walking back inside. Sonic and Shadow followed the teacher in silence. The teacher brought them to dentition room. Sonic and Shadow sat down next to each other. The teacher told them to stay silent for the next hour and with that said she left.  
"This is all your fault" Sonic snapped in a whisper.   
"How is this my fault?" Shadow snapped looking at her.  
"Cause if you didn't turn on those air jets, we wouldn't have started a fight, and not have gotten caught." Sonic snapped looking at him.  
"Well... I got nothing" Shadow said looking down.  
"That's what I thought" Sonic said putting her head down on the desk. The next thing Sonic knew she was waking up.  
"Hey Sonic wake up, dentition is over" Shadow said shaking her awake. Sonic got up yawning and stretching. They began walking out of the school.  
"Do you want me to walk you home?" Shadow asked while walking next to her.   
"Sure" Sonic replied with a smile, as they walked out of school yard. The walked in silence until they got to Sonic's house.


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you want to come in?" Sonic asked opening the door.  
"Sure" Shadow replied while shrugging. He walked in and went to sit on the couch.  
"Would you like something to drink" Sonic asked.  
"Sure, just a coke" Shadow replied. Sonic came back with two cokes. She sat down next to Shadow and handed him his coke. All a sudden there was a bright flash, followed by a loud crack. Both Shadow and Sonic jumped and looked out the window. They noticed it had started to rain.  
"Do you want stay the night since it's raining?" Sonic asked looking at Shadow.  
"Sure" Shadow replied turning around.  
"You can either share my bed with me or you can sleep on couch. If you choose the couch I must warn you that you'll wake up with a crick in your neck" Sonic said while rubbing her neck.(Remembering the last time she slept on the couch)  
"I think I'll share the bed" Shadow said.  
"Then we need to eat dinner and go to bed cause we have school tomorrow" Sonic said while walking into the kitchen. Sonic made two grill cheese sandwiches. They both ate and then went up stairs to get ready for bed. After Sonic took a shower, Shadow took a shower. When Shadow came back to the room he saw Sonic in a short purple silk nightgown.


	8. Chapter 8

Shadow just stood staring at Sonic. She turned around and saw Shadow staring. She walked up to him and snapped her fingers in front of his face. He blinked a couple of times before moving to the bed. Sonic went to the other side of the bed.  
"Stay on your side of the bed" Sonic hissed as she got in bed. Shadow got in bed and just looked at the ceiling. After awhile he looked over at Sonic and noticed she was shivering. Shadow moved a little closer and put his arms around her. She rolled over and snuggled next to him. He stroked her soft quills and soon fell asleep.  
[Sonic's Dream]  
I sat, tied to a chair, in a dark room. I looked around the room to see if I could tell where I was. Then I saw two figures emerge from the shadows. The figures look like me, but one was a boy and the other was a girl. They started to argue about what gender was better.  
"At least I don't have to worry about crazy fan girls" girl Sonic snapped.  
"At least I don't have boys hitting on me all the time" boy Sonic snapped back.  
"Well I can at least say no and not run away" girl Sonic hissed. They kept this up through out the rest of the dream. I sat there listening and struggling to get free, till I heard my alarm go off.


	9. Chapter 9

Sonic looked at the time as she turned it off, it was 7:00. She closed her eyes for five more minutes. Then Sonic felt her pillow breathing. Sonic looked up and saw Shadow looking down at her.  
"I'm so sorry, Shadow" Sonic said rolling over to her side.  
"It's fine" Shadow said while stretching   
"I guess we should get ready for school" Sonic said as she got out of bed. She grabbed some clothes from her closet and went the bathroom to change. After she changed Sonic went down stairs to make breakfast. While she was cooking Shadow quietly came down stairs. He snuck up behind Sonic and put his arms around her waist. Sonic felt the temperature rise in her cheeks.  
"Would you like breakfast?" She asked turning around to face him with his arms still around her.  
"Sure would you mind severing me?" Shadow asked with a smirk.  
"Well, what would you like" Sonic asked she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"How about you" He whispered in her ear. When Shadow said that Sonic turned as red as Shadow's red strips.


	10. Chapter 10

Shadow moved and saw Sonic's deep blush, this causing him to blush. Sonic looked down when she saw him looking at her.  
"Hey, why are you hiding such a cute blush?" Shadow asked lifting her chin up. Sonic turned around to avoid further embarrassment and continued to make breakfast. Shadow shrugged and went to sit down at the bar counter. Sonic gave Shadow his plate of bacon, eggs, and toast. She sat down next to him and began eating.  
"Um...Sonic..." Shadow began to say.  
"Yes" She replies looking at him.  
"Would you like to the movies sometime?" Shadow asked with a nervous tone.  
"Like a date?" Sonic asked looking down at her plate.  
"Yeah" Shadow replied.  
"Sure, how about Friday" Sonic said looking at him.  
"Then it's a date" Shadow said looking back at her. When they finished eating, they put the dishes in the sink. They grabbed their school bags and started walking to school. Once they got to school, all eyes were on them.  
"See ya later" Sonic said as she ran off to find her friends. He just stood there, watching her leave. After a while he went to fine his soon-to-be ex-girlfriend.


	11. Chapter 11

The morning class had gone by really fast. Before Sonic knew it she was on her way to lunch with Tails and Knuckles. They walked into cafeteria and went to get in line. Once Sonic got her food she started to walk back to her table. When she walked past Shadow's she winked at him. The white bat, that was sitting next to him, stuck out her foot. Sonic ended up tripping and all of her food went all over her. The cafeteria became completely silent and all eyes fell on Sonic. Then everybody busted out laughing, except for Shadow and Sonic's friends. Shadow shot Rouge(the white bat) a glare. He looked at back at Sonic and saw that she started to run out of the cafeteria. Shadow got up and followed her. He ran around the school looking for Sonic. He stopped outside a janitor closet when he heard crying.  
"Sonic is that you?" Shadow asked while he turned the knob. He looked in and saw Sonic crying.  
"What do you want(sniff)?" Sonic asked looking at Shadow with wet eyes.  
"I wanted make sure you were alright" Shadow replied siting down next to her. Shadow put his arm around her and pulling Sonic closer. Sonic just cried into Shadow's chest.  
"Shh, it'll be alright" Shadow whispered. After awhile Sonic clamed down. They just sat there hugging.  
"I think I'll go clean up" Sonic said as she tried to get out of Shadow's tight grip. Shadow let go and they both stood up and walked out into the hall.


	12. Chapter 12

Once they were in the hall, Sonic went to the girls restroom. Shadow leaned against the wall and waited for her. While Sonic was busy cleaning the stains someone came in. Sonic looked up and saw one person she didn't expect to see, Amy.  
"Hey, Amy" Sonic said turning around.  
"Do I know you?" Amy asked.  
"It's me, Sonic" Sonic replied.  
"Sonic!?" Amy said surprised.  
"Yeah!" Sonic replied as she continued to clean the stains.  
"But aren't you a guy?" Amy asked confused.   
"Well it turns out that I was a girl the whole time." Sonic replied as she through away the wet paper towels.  
"Well since your a girl, then I'll be your gal pal!" Amy said excitedly.  
"Okay" Sonic said, "Hey I got to go, but I'll call you later."  
"Okay later Sonic" Amy shouted as Sonic ran out of the restroom. When Sonic came out she looked around for Shadow. She found him leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. She walked up to him and gave him a hug. He opened his eyes and saw Sonic hugging him. Shadow wrapped his arms around her to give her a hug back. Just then they heard a gasp and a thud. Sonic turned her head to see the person she hated the most.


	13. Chapter 13

"Shadow, how dare you cheat on me?" She yelled.  
"Uh, Rouge, I broke up with you this morning" Shadow said still hugging Sonic.  
"I didn't think you actually meant it" Rouge whined.  
"Well...sorry, but we are through and I'm with Sonic" Shadow said with a slight chuckle. Rouge walked up to Sonic after Shadow let go of her.  
"You better watch your back, b***h!" Rouge snapped . With that said Rouge stomped off. The bell, Sonic and Shadow ran off to class, which was gym. Once they got there, Sonic ran off to the girl's locker room and Shadow went to the boy's locker room. When everybody came out they found out they were playing basketball. The teams were girls vs. boys. Sonic was the captain for the girls and Shadow was the captain for the boys. When the game was ready to start Sonic and Shadow got in place to hit the ball.  
"Your going down babe" Shadow said smirking.  
"In your dreams" Sonic snapped back. The whistle was blown and then the ball was released. Sonic jumped up and hit the ball towards Amy. Amy then took the ball and dribbled to the boy's basket. Sonic ran over to Amy as they made their way towards the basket. Amy passed the ball to Sonic and slowed her run to make sure Sonic scored. Sonic dodged some of the other team's players. When Sonic reached the basket, she threw the ball toward it. The ball went in with easy.  
"Top that Shadz" Sonic said as she walked by Shadow.  
" Oh, I plan to" Shadow replied with a wink.  
"We'll see about that" Sonic said with a mischievous smile  
(Time Skip)  
By the 4th quarter both teams were tied. Sonic had the ball and was going towards the boy's basket. Shadow was right on her tail. So she decided to pick up her speed. As soon as she was close enough, she jumped up to slam dunk the ball. But after she scored, Sonic landed hard on her ankle.


	14. Chapter 14

"GOD DAMNIT" Sonic yelled as she fell to the ground, holding her fast swelling ankle. The coach ran over to assess the damage. Sonic winced as the coach touched her ankle.  
"Shadow, could you please take her to the nurse?" the coach asked.  
"Yes sir" Shadow replied as he went to pick her up. He picked her up bridle style, being careful of her ankle. As Shadow walked, noticed Sonic was snuggling against his chest.  
"Are you comfortable?" Shadow asked looking down.  
"Except for the pain in my ankle, yes I am" Sonic replied.  
"Well don't get to comfortable, cause we're here" Shadow said looking at the door.  
"Aw, I was enjoying the ride" Sonic wined followed by a frown. Shadow took Sonic inside and told the nurse what happen. The nurse took a look at it and decided to have a doctor look at it. So She called the hospital and asked them to send an ambulance over ASAP.   
"You can go back to class" the nurse said looking at Shadow.  
"Okay, I'll come by the hospital after school" Shadow said looking at Sonic.  
"Okay, see ya after school" Sonic said with a smile. Shadow watched the nurse take her outside to wait for the ambulance. Then he walked back to his class.


	15. Chapter 15

Shortly after school ended, Shadow was on his way to the hospital. Once he got to the hospital, he asked what room Sonic was in. The desk attendant told Shadow that Sonic was in room 125. Shadow went through a pair of doors that led to a hall. He walked down the hall till he found the room.  
"Hey Sonic" Shadow said walking in.  
"Hey" Sonic said looking at Shadow.  
"What's wrong?" Shadow asked looking concern.  
"Well it turns out my ankle is broken" Sonic said looking down.  
"That sucks" Shadow said as he sat down in a chair that was next to the bed. Just then the doctor came in and began to put the cast on Sonic's ankle.  
"You are going to need someone who is able to look after you and help around the house?" the doctor said as he finished putting the cast.  
"Okay, I'll find someone" Sonic replied as she looked at Shadow. The doctor gave Sonic a pair of crutches and she was aloud to leave. Shadow help Sonic to his car, since he drove there. Once they got back to Sonic's house, Shadow helped her to the house.  
"Shadow, would you help me until I am better?" Sonic asked as she sat on the couch.  
"I thought you would never ask" Shadow replied as he sat next to her.  
"Then why don't you go make dinner?" Sonic asked looking at him.  
"If I have to" Shadow said. He gave Sonic a kiss on the cheek and then went to make dinner. After dinner, Shadow carried Sonic up stairs and they went to bed.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day at school everybody was staring at Sonic's leg. Sonic looked down and wouldn't make eye contact with anyone.  
"Hey guys" Sonic said as she walked up to her friends.  
"What happen?" Tails asked looking a Sonic's leg.  
"I broke my ankle playing basketball, yesterday" Sonic replied looking down.  
"Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of" Knuckles said as he put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Its just that I have been in tons of fights and I only come out with cuts and bruises. Breaking my ankle playing a game just proves how weak I can be when I let my guard down" Sonic said looking up at her friends with a sad face.  
"Hey don't worry it" Tails trying to lighten the mood.  
"Do you want to hang out after school?" Knuckles asked.  
"I would love to, but I have plans tonight and Amy is coming over to help me get ready" Sonic smiling.  
"What about tomorrow?" Knuckles asked hopefully.  
"Sure, see tomorrow" Sonic as the bell rang and she turned to leave. The rest of the day went by really fast. Mostly because Sonic was thinking about Shadow and Shadow was thinking about that night. After school Shadow took Sonic to her house, then he went home to get ready.


	17. Chapter 17

[Sonic's P.O.V]  
I made my way to the kitchen to have a snack and to do my homework. I was half way through my math homework, when there was a knock at the door. I made my way towards the door. I opened the door to find Amy.  
"Hey Amy!" I said moving away to let her in.  
"Hey Sonic, how's your ankle?" Amy asked as she came in.  
"It's fine," I replied while I sat down on the couch.  
"So what time is Shadow picking you up?" she asked.  
"He told me around 8:30, why?" I replied.  
"Okay, then we don't have a lot of time. So can I go look in your closet?" Amy asked as she walked towards the stairs.  
"Uh...why" I replied confused.  
"To see if you have anything nice to wear" Amy said turning around to face me.  
"Of course I have something nice to wear, I went to the store a couple of days ago." I said standing up.  
"Well then come on, we need to get you ready" Amy demanded as she tapped her foot.  
"I'm coming" I said as I made my way towards the stairs. Once I was up stairs and in my room, Amy started to do my makeup. As soon as she was done with that, she began to style my quills. Shortly after she finished my quills, she went over to my closet. She grabbed the outfit I told her to grab. She gave me a sky blue tank top with a flower in the corner that was accented with diamonds and a pair of black slacks. She also grabbed a pair of black boots. Then there was a knock at the front door. Amy told me to get dress while she went to who it was. She looked out the window and saw Shadow.  
"Shadow's here" Amy said turning around.


	18. Chapter 18

[Normal P.O.V]  
"He is, could you keep him busy, while I finish getting dressed?" Sonic asked as she put the tank top on.  
"Of course, just finish getting dressed" Amy replied as she left the room. While Sonic pull her slacks on(with some difficultly), she heard Amy talking to Shadow. She buttoned her pants, pulled on one boot, and went down stairs. When Sonic got down stairs, she saw Shadow wearing a white collared shirt, black pants and a nice pair of sneakers.  
"Whoa, you look nice, even with the cast on!" Shadow said looking over her.   
"Thanks, you look nice too" Sonic said as she made her way over to him.  
"You ready to go?" Shadow asked.  
"Yep, just let me grab my phone" Sonic replied as she went over to the table. She grabbed her phone and put it in a small purse she had.  
"You good?" Shadow asked as she came back. Sonic nodded and she said bye to Amy. Then Shadow walked her to the car, which was a blue Camaro with a black streak running through the middle.  
"Nice ride!" Sonic said as Shadow opened the door for her.  
"Thanks!" Shadow replied as she got in. Shadow walked around to the driver's side and got in.  
"So what movie are we seeing?" Sonic asked as he started the car.  
"I was thinking The Corrupted Mind!" Shadow replied as he drove to the movie theater.  
"I heard that's suppose to be good" Sonic said.  
"That's why I picked it" Shadow replied with a sneaky smile.


	19. Chapter 19

Later that night,(during the movie) Sonic was cuddling next to Shadow and every time there was something creepy, Sonic would hide her face in his chest. Every time this happen, Shadow would smile and pull her closer.  
[After the movie]  
"What did you think of the movie?" Shadow asked as they walked out.  
"It was okay" Sonic said as she slowly made her way to the car.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Shadow asked as he open the door.  
"Nothing, I'm just not a huge fan of horror films" Sonic said while sitting in the car. Shadow closed the door and went around to the driver's side.  
"Well next time we won't see a horror movie" Shadow said as he stared the car. They rode home in silence.  
[At Sonic's house]  
"Your welcome to stay the night, if you want" Sonic said as Shadow open the front door for her.  
"I was kind of planning to stay" Shadow replied as he closed the door.  
"Did you bring clothes to sleep in?" Sonic asked.  
"Yes" Shadow replied slightly annoyed.  
"Then lets go to bed, cause I'm tried" Sonic said as she made her way to the stairs. Just before she could make her way up Shadow came up behind her and picked her up.  
"What are you doing?" Sonic asked as he carried her up stairs.  
"Taking you to bed" Shadow replied.  
"Why?" Sonic asked as he opened the bed room door"  
"Because I can!" Shadow snapped.  
"Well then" Sonic said as he put her on the bed. Just then Shadow began to leave.  
"Where are you going?" Sonic asked looking at the door.  
"To get my clothes out of the car" Shadow replied as he went out the door. After he left, Sonic took the boot off and carefully made her way to her dresser. She grabbed a old T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. She made her way back to the bed. Sonic manage to change her pants and was about to put her T-shirt on when Shadow came in.  
"Whoa, Shadow!" Sonic yelled as she pulled the shirt in front of her chest.  
"My bad" Shadow said turning around as a blush spread across his cheeks.  
"Ever heard of knocking?" Sonic snapped as she pulled on her shirt.  
"Can I turn around now?" Shadow asked as the blush faded from his cheeks.  
"(sigh) yes" Sonic said. Shadow turned around and walked to Sonic.  
"I'm sorry" Shadow said as he set his bag down at the foot of her bed.  
"It's fine" Sonic said as she laid down. Shadow grabbed the stuff he needed out of his bag. Then he went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. When he came back, Sonic noticed he had on a T-shirt and a pair of boxers.  
"Batman boxers?" Sonic asked as she tried to hold back a laugh  
"What, Batman is cool" Shadow replied in defense as he laid next to her.  
"If you say so" Sonic said with a giggle. Once Shadow was comfortable, Sonic moved closer and put her head on his chest. She nuzzled into his as she listened to his heart beat.  
"Do I look like a pillow?" Shadow asked with a slight chuckle.  
"No, but comfortable like one" Sonic replied as she snuggled closer and nuzzled him again.  
"Lets get some sleep" Shadow said as he wrapped his arms around her. They drifted off to sleep without a worry. What they didn't know is that they were being watched.


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning Shadow woke up and noticed Sonic wasn't next to him. He got dress and went down stairs. He was about to go into the kitchen, when he heard Sonic talking.  
"I don't know if I should tell him. I mean what if he leaves me?" Sonic said into the phone.  
"If you don't tell him, he'll probably find out. So you might as well tell him" Tails said on the other side of the phone.  
"Fine, but I'll wait until the time is right" Sonic insisted as she made her way to the pantry and pulled out a box of pancake mix.  
"I have to go, bye Sonic" Tails said on the other end.  
"Bye Tails" Sonic said as she put the box down on the counter. Shadow decided that he should go help her, while he thought about what he had heard.  
"Morning Sonic" Shadow said as he hugged her from behind.  
"Morning Shadz" Sonic replied as she tried to get supplies to make pancakes.  
"Would you like me to make breakfast?" Shadow asked as he rested his chin on her shoulder.  
"Sure " Sonic replied as Shadow let go of her. She moved out of the way and over to the table and sat down.   
"Did you sleep well?" Sonic asked as she watched Shadow make breakfast.   
"Of course I did, mostly because I had you to snuggle with" Shadow replied as flipped a pancake.  
"Aaawww, your sweet" Sonic said blushing and making Shadow blush,hen he look back at her. Shadow finished the pancakes and made a plate for himself and a plate for Sonic. They ate breakfast, then Sonic went upstairs to get dress. After she got dress, Shadow dropped her off at Tails' place. While he went to hang out with his brother, Mephiles.


End file.
